


What They Miss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian talks about Justin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Author's Notes: So I'm taking a shower tonight, washing my hair, and Brian starts talking to me about how much he misses Justin when he's away on some movie or art project. I'm not alarmed, he is a motormouth most of the time, but he was so melancholy tonight that I asked him to tell me in what ways he misses his boy._

_This is what he told me..._

* * *

"How he makes the loft smell like acrylics, mineral spirits and that burned odor of oils and then carries it with him throughout the day so that no matter where I find him, when I touch him, caress and hold him, he smells like coming home.

"How he wiggles his ass in his chair at the dinner table and hums in pure hedonistic pleasure when he gets the first taste of a beloved food.

"How he always knows when it's garbage pick-up day even though the cleaning service takes care of that.

"How he teases me about my expensive bath soaps, shampoos, hand creams and styling gels but uses all of them, anyway.

"How I always expect his pouty pink lips to taste like bubblegum but how they taste raw, powerful and masculine, instead. Unless he's been chewing bubblegum.

"How he tightens his ass around my dick for that initial penetration every time we fuck because he knows how incredibly good it feels to me.

"How he tickles the newly formed wrinkles at the corners of my eyes with the tip of his nose just to show me that he doesn't care they exist.

"How he walks around in my old button-down shirts and nothing else on a Sunday morning and never complains when I tear them off of him and shove him to the floor to fuck him senseless.

"How he gives my fake ball as much attention as the real one.

"How I wake up some nights and see him silhouetted at the windows, quietly gazing out over the city, thinking about god only knows what but looking solid and enduring.

"How he picks up a new pack of crayons or brightly colored pencils and a pad of fresh white paper for Gus when he goes to the art supply store and how he spends an entire Saturday afternoon sprawled on the floor with him, teaching him to color in the lines.

"How he cheers and smiles and hugs Gus when he doesn't color in the lines and then hangs the kid's artwork on the refrigerator after his mommies pick him up and take him home.

"How he tells me with a single look how important I am to him and then pretends not to notice the way it terrifies and thrills me all at the same time.

"How he whispers in my ear that he loves me when he thinks I'm sleeping."

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

**Never one to be outdone,** _Justin_ **had his own list of things  
he misses most about Brian, and he insisted I write those down, too,   
so here they are:**  


"How he wakes us up with cancer, baseball bat and fiddler nightmares and then soothes us back to sleep again with his dick, his hands and his whispers of my name.

"How he ties me up gently and then fucks me hard enough to leave bruises.

"How I catch him staring at me all the time, and he doesn't look away and pretend to be occupied with something else, anymore.

"How my drawings keep disappearing out of my sketchbook and ending up in a pocket of his briefcase.

"How habit makes him forget and reach for the condoms and how love makes him remember they aren't necessary anymore.

"How sometimes late at night when he's pretending to be working at his computer, he's really surfing the web for porn.

"How when he's pretending to work but really surfing for porn, I'm the one who benefits every time.

"How he pours me a cup of coffee in the morning before pouring one for himself.

"How he stops in the middle of his day to send me dirty Instant Messages when he sees me log on.

"How he slaps my ass hard when he's fucking me to let me know he's ready to come and how he never, ever comes unless I have, first.

"How he turns down the water temperature in the shower when I join him because he knows that if it's too hot, it will burn my much fairer skin.

"How he forces me to sit on the other side of the bed out of arm's reach while he masturbates himself for me to watch and go slowly insane over.

"How he silently lays in reverence next to me at night sometimes and compares his beautiful golden skin to my pale flesh.

"How he can make love to me for hours and still call it 'fucking' when it's over and how he still lets his eyes tell the truth about it that his mouth can't.

"How he whispers in my ear that he loves me when he thinks I'm sleeping."


	2. What They Miss

_Author's Notes: Apparently, the boys saw this little exercise as some sort of meme for fictional characters (shh, don't tell them they're fictional, they think they're real). As I was posting my last response to a kind comment, my eyes trailed up to the last line of the story, and Brian started yacking again- only now, he was reading along with me and answering Justin's list. Then they both decided that would be a great idea, so they started flinging stuff at me and I had to scramble to write it all down._

_They think I'm a dictaphone. The responses are in italics._

_Here are their reponses to 'What They Miss'..._

* * *

** Justin's Response **

"How he makes the loft smell like acrylics, mineral spirits and that burned odor of oils and then carries it with him throughout the day so that no matter where I find him, when I touch him, caress and hold him, he smells like coming home."

_I always thought you hated that smell!_

"How he wiggles his ass in his chair at the dinner table and hums in pure hedonistic pleasure when he gets the first taste of a beloved food."

_I **knew** you loved that! Otherwise, why would you bother **naming** it? ("The dinner wiggle" for anyone who's interested.)_

"How he always knows when it's garbage pick-up day even though the cleaning service takes care of that."

_Someone has to know these things, Brian, you're totally hopeless when it comes to domestic shit like this. We'd be living knee deep in dirty laundry if it wasn't for the dry cleaners. Do you even **know** where the dry cleaning shop **is**?_

"How he teases me about my expensive bath soaps, shampoos, hand creams and styling gels but uses all of them, anyway."

_They smell like you. There, you got me to say it. Happy now?_

"How I always expect his pouty pink lips to taste like bubblegum but how they taste raw, powerful and masculine, instead. Unless he's been chewing bubblegum."

_My lips are NOT pouty, they're just... **sensual**. And I haven't chewed bubblegum in months but maybe I should start again..._

"How he tightens his ass around my dick for that initial penetration every time we fuck because he knows how incredibly good it feels to me."

_It feels pretty fucking good to me, too, actually._

"How he tickles the newly formed wrinkles at the corners of my eyes with the tip of his nose just to show me that he doesn't care they exist.

_You're beautiful to me. You always will be. And you don't know this yet, but I do: every wrinkle and crease only **adds** to your beauty. So stop queening out about needing Botox, ok?_

"How he walks around in my old button-down shirts and nothing else on a Sunday morning and never complains when I tear them off of him and shove him to the floor to fuck him senseless."

_I'm no fool. Besides, your old shirts smell like you, too. In case you haven't figured it out, I **like** the way you smell._

"How he gives my fake ball as much attention as the real one."

_It's a part of you, and it isn't fake. It's there, it's solid and it's part of the process that saved your life._

"How I wake up some nights and see him silhouetted at the windows, quietly gazing out over the city, thinking about god only knows what but looking solid and enduring."

_I didn't know you knew about my late night wanderings. Sometimes I can't sleep, or I wake up with a nightmare and don't want to disturb you. I love the view of the city and looking out over it from that height reminds me that **I** control my own destiny- not you, not Hobbs, not my father._

"How he picks up a new pack of crayons or brightly colored pencils and a pad of fresh white paper for Gus when he goes to the art supply store and how he spends an entire Saturday afternoon sprawled on the floor with him, teaching him to color in the lines."

_Have I ever mentioned that I'm in love with your son? He has real talent, too, Brian, you should look into private lessons for him._

"How he cheers and smiles and hugs Gus when he doesn't color in the lines and then hangs the kid's artwork on the refrigerator after his mommies pick him up and take him home."

_I love to watch you wander to the fridge afterwards, over and over again, and smile at the stick figures of you, me and him at the zoo or eating hot dogs or riding the merry-go-round in the park._

"How he tells me with a single look how important I am to him and then pretends not to notice the way it terrifies and thrills me all at the same time."

_I accept your complexity. I love you for it. I will never humiliate you for showing your humanity_

"How he whispers in my ear that he loves me when he thinks I'm sleeping."

_It's nicer being able to say it to your face, now, and not have you get scared and run from me. Thank you for that, Brian._

 

** Brian's Response **

 

"How he wakes us up with cancer, baseball bat and fiddler nightmares and then soothes us back to sleep again with his dick, his hands and his whispers of my name."

_That's how I put you back to sleep after your nightmares, too, Sonny Boy._

"How he ties me up gently and then fucks me hard enough to leave bruises."

_I can't help it, you look so fucking delicious when you're helpless and looking up at me with those "hurt me so good' eyes!_

"How I catch him staring at me all the time, and he doesn't look away and pretend to be occupied with something else, anymore."

_Who says I'm staring at you? Maybe you have spinach in your teeth. Twink._

"How my drawings keep disappearing out of my sketchbook and ending up in a pocket of his briefcase."

_Yeah, about that. It's Cynthia's fault. She's always... ummm... asking me what you're working on, so I just bring her things every now and then. Yeah. Seriously. It's not like I sit in my office and jerk off over them or anything. Ok, I did that once, but you drew your own cock and I hadn't fucked you in more than 8 hours. Ok, maybe more than once, but it was a really hot sketch._

"How habit makes him forget and reach for the condoms and how love makes him remember they aren't necessary anymore."

_The best part of fucking you raw is the look on your face when you feel my naked cock at your hole, pushing in. Justin, I swear, it's fucking rapture I see there, every time. I live for that._

"How sometimes late at night when he's pretending to be working at his computer, he's really surfing the web for porn."

_Who needs porn when I have your bubble butt available to me 24/7? Besides, I'm always looking for male models for my clients, you never know what unpolished diamond you'll come across on those sites._

"How when he's pretending to work but really surfing for porn, I'm the one who benefits every time."

_You're the **only** one who benefits from my extraordinary sexual talents, my hugely endowed package and my highly trained tongue. You're welcome._

"How he pours me a cup of coffee in the morning before pouring one for himself."

_I was raised to have manners, even if my souse of a mother doesn't have any, herself._

"How he stops in the middle of his day to send me dirty Instant Messages when he sees me log on."

_I like giving you a mid-afternoon chubby. It means you're hornier than usual when I get home from work._

"How he slaps my ass hard when he's fucking me to let me know he's ready to come and how he never, ever comes unless I have, first."

_Let's face it, slapping that ass is no hardship for me, I'll take every opportunity you allow to spank you. So, um... cuffs or rope tonight, dear?_

"How he turns down the water temperature in the shower when I join him because he knows that if it's too hot, it will burn my much fairer skin."

_Your skin gets all red and splotchy otherwise. And anyway, you bitch and moan more than it's worth if I don't._

"How he forces me to sit on the other side of the bed out of arm's reach while he masturbates himself for me to watch and go slowly insane over."

_Yeah, that's one of my favorites, too. The glassy look in your eyes is the only encouragement I need._

"How he silently lays in reverence next to me at night sometimes and compares his beautiful golden skin to my pale flesh."

_You need to hit the tanning bed a little more. On second thought, don't._

"How he can make love to me for hours and still call it 'fucking' when it's over and how he still lets his eyes tell the truth about it that his mouth can't."

_Making love. Ok? There, I said it and I'll say it again, you little twat: making love. Now I have a hard on, is the fucking going to start anytime soon?_

"How he whispers in my ear that he loves me when he thinks I'm sleeping."

_Sometimes I know you're awake._


End file.
